Dark Angel 100
by AKA DD
Summary: Challenge drabbles. A series of exactly 100 word drabbles using word prompts. Mostly MA. After Freak Nation.
1. Chapter 1: Sorry

Word Prompt: SORRY

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Life in Terminal City after Freak Nation, and long after MAC's novel Skin Game.

Max never forgives Logan in After the Dark.

Characters: Max and Alec

**Summary: All I have is one word.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry," I whispered, laying a hand on Alec's back. He sat on his bed, head buried in his hands.

When did words become so _inadequate?_

I felt useless as I watched him grieve over one of his friends. I felt empty with his pain, and I knew only one word. Just one word. But it wasn't enough.

But sometimes, it was all we had. It was all I had to give.

I squeezed his shoulder. And one of his hands came up and covered mine. The pain would pass someday, but for now, I only had one word, "Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2: Cherry

Word Prompt: CHERRY

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and Max never forgives Logan in After the Dark.

Characters: Alec and Max

**Summary: It's not funny, I'm just crazy. About her.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I called it funny. Some would call it crazy.

I heard the snap. I grabbed Max just in time. Her rope fell down the side of the building. I held her close to me, her legs around my waist, arms around my neck, head under my chin.

I sighed. And I smelled cherry. She looked up; her lips were next to mine. They smelled like cherry.

Mmm.

Cherry lip balm would taste so good just about now.

"What are you looking at?"

"A cherry."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

It wasn't funny. I was crazy. About her.


	3. Chapter 3: Green

Word Prompt: GREEN

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and Max never forgives Logan in After the Dark. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Max

**Summary: His eyes are green.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's pissed off as all hell," I whispered to Mole, holding him back with my arm.

Mole looked at me skeptically, then back towards Alec who was just sitting there, shot gun on his lap, legs propped on top of the table.

"Naw," he grumbled, and went off to ask Alec to get more cigars for him.

I turned around, smiling. I did warn him.

Mole came back a few seconds later, rubbing his jaw tentatively. "How'd you know, Max?" he asked.

It was simple really. It should be obvious to everyone. "Cuz his eyes are green when he's mad."


	4. Chapter 4: Sugar

Word Prompt: SUGAR

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Max

**Summary: Max likes her sugar too much.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" I looked at the Max, sleeping outside her apartment door.

"She's been cleaning," replied Luke, scratching his head.

I looked at the sparkling hall. "The whole floor?"

Joshua coughed; Mole snorted, "The whole _building_."

I narrowed my eyes at the three.

"Started at top," said Joshua, "then middle, then bottom."

Mole smiled. "She also took apart her bike and put it back together."

Eyes on Luke, "She ate three boxes of chocolate first."

I groaned. "Next time, keep Max away from sugar."

I picked her up. It wasn't serious. Just a transgenic sugar high and a sugar crash.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

Word Prompt: FRIENDS

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Max

**Summary: What friends are for.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smacked him hard on the head.

He flinched and frowned at me. Stuck his tongue out. I wanted to pull at it. It would hurt, too. But it'd be gross. I rolled my eyes instead.

Then, all of a sudden, he was on me, pushing me to the ground, his whole body covering mine.

Shots were being fired. A drive by shooting at TC. It happened so often, I was surprised I'd been caught off-guard.

"You okay, Max?" he asked, eyes worried.

"Yeah." I looked into those eyes, smiled. "Thanks."

"Of course, that's what friends are for."

Yeah, friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Leather

Word Prompt: LEATHER

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Max and Logan

**Summary: Two of everything, even matching leather.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks, Logan," said Alec taking the information about the Familiars.

I nodded and looked around his place. It should've been Max's, but things had gone so wrong.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

There were two: his and hers leather jackets tossed over the couch. Soft black leather.

Then I saw two pairs of bike gloves lying on a table. His and hers.

Two pairs of shoes by the door. His and hers.

"Is Max here?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing." _Everything's here_.

Alec understood. I wondered if my eyes were accusing.

He shrugged. "We're just friends."

That's not what two of everything says.


	7. Chapter 7: Pink

Word Prompt: PINK

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Original Cindy, mentions of Max

**Summary: Alec finds out.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Pretty Boy, fly this over the fence wit' you," called OC, handing me a bag.

I took it, annoyed "What this? I need stealth, y'know."

"Max's laundry."

Well, _okay_. I smirked.

OC socked me. "Don't even think 'bout it!"

I looked at her innocently.

She smiled mysteriously before leaving. "It's her favorite color."

_Black, duh._

But before I jumped the fence at TC, I just _had_ to.

I expected black and lacy. Strong and sexy.

I saw pink lace. With flowers. And butterflies.

I blinked. _No way_.

Max in pink flowers and butterflies.

That'd be a sight to see.


	8. Chapter 8: Fall

Word Prompt: FALL

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Max and a push from Joshua

**Summary: She fell.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joshua slipped. Hit me so hard I flew off.

Within a second, I'd hit the ground. No time to land on my feet.

Suddenly, warm arms were around me. We hit the ground together, his body cushioning mine.

Alec grunted. "You're heavy."

"Whatever," I retorted, but was surprised he had caught me. He'd been too far.

He got up suddenly, and I scrambled not to fall, my arms grabbing him. But I realized he never let go.

"Max, don't you know that I'd never let you fall?"

I looked at him, my heart skipped. He was too late.

I've fallen.


	9. Chapter 9: Curious

Word Prompt: CURIOUS

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Max and Alec

**Summary: Max is just curious.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I told myself I couldn't help it. It was the genes. Can't fight that.

I spotted him at the bar, drink in hand. I went over, hands clenched, stride brisk.

"Hey, Ma—"

I stopped him.

I pressed my lips full against his, my body molding to his. His drink crashed to the floor. Then all I could feel was him, responding to me. His arms wrapped around me with crushing strength, almost lifting me.

We were burning.

I pulled back with a smile. "Sorry, Alec. I was just curious."

Then I left with that smile. I love Feline DNA.


	10. Chapter 10: Picture

**Word Prompt: PICTURE**

**Word Count: 100 words**

**Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.**

**Characters: Alec and Sketchy**

**Summary: Sketchy has a gift.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alec, I got you something!" called Sketchy.

He handed me a picture I couldn't tear my eyes off of. Max and me, caught in a rare moment, laughing together.

I realized moments like these…Max laughing, smiling, and being playful with me…were ones that I lived for.

"I know you guys don't like to get your picture taken…but I couldn't destroy this," shrugged Sketchy. "It's you guys…and it's good."

It was better than good. I never had a picture that meant anything before. I never understood why people kept them. Now, I do.

"I love it," I said. _I love her._


	11. Chapter 11: Dance

Word Prompt: DANCE

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Max and Alec

**Summary: Max takes lessons from Alec.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I didn't know what to expect. But I knew that I needed the lessons to pull this heist off.

We stood face-to-face. I could smell his tangy scent, see gold in green eyes, feel warmth from his skin.

Then, I was in his arms, flying, free and fluid. He spun around in circles, smile on his face, one hand pressing my body intimately with his.

Alec danced like he was made for it.

I fit into his arms like I was made for him.

The music stopped, and he let go.

"Again." I ordered, and stepped into his open arms.


	12. Chapter 12: Mistake

Word Prompt: **MISTAKE**

Word Count: 100 words exactly.

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Max and Alec

**Summary: Alec makes a mistake.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and was in heaven and hell, her body tangled with mine. Last night had been like trying to stop a freight train.

It was a mistake. But I couldn't stop kissing her—couldn't stop loving her. My best mistake ever.

But I could leave now, before she broke my heart.

"Alec?" whispered Max. "Where are you going?"

I expected anger and hate. Instead, I saw uncertain eyes, hands clutching sheets, full lips saying, "Stay." A vulnerable sigh. "If you want to."

Of course, I did. I wouldn't want to make the biggest mistake of my life: leaving.


	13. Chapter 13: Hands

Word Prompt: HANDS

Word Count: 100 words exactly

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Max and Alec, Doc

**Summary: There's blood on her hands.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

* * *

There was so much blood.

It seeped through my fingers, sticky and hot, but I kept my hands over his wound. I felt each spurt pounding against my skin to the familiar rhythm of his heart.

"Max, we got him!" Doc called. "Let go!"

I couldn't let go. I _had_ to stop the blood. I _couldn't_ let go.

They forced me away. "NO!" I struggled, fought. A needle found its way in me, and I fell limp.

Last night, my hands had touched him in love. "Alec," I whimpered as darkness fell. His life was out of my hands now.


	14. Chapter 14: Burn

Word Prompt: **BURN**

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Max

**Summary: Alec burns for her.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It burned.

Lost in a haze of heat and passion, pain and pleasure. I felt her over me, lips of fire licking at me.

But the fire was strongest where her hands touched. It _hurt_ so I gasped in agony. I realized the fire was inside of me—a bullet; and the heat, my blood pouring out. But the face over mine was hers.

"Max,"

"Shh, Alec, don't speak," she cried. "Just stay with me."

I wished I could. But it didn't matter, because I'd done it for her. Between Max and the bullets, I would gladly burn for her.


	15. Chapter 15: Minute

Word Prompt: **MINUTE**

Word Count: 100 words

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Alec and Max

**Summary: Time is all she has.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time was an equalizer. Time was relative. Time is all we have.

A minute of pleasure is never enough. In agony, it is unbearable. But it's still just a minute. Sixty seconds of my life ticking by, taunted by the clock on the wall. The hands of time stood witness over me. And all I could do was count. And wait.

The minute he kissed me and let go, it was over all too soon. I never wanted it to end. The minute his heart stopped, time stretched to eternity.

_Beeeeeeep._

And the clock stood still, the minute frozen forever


	16. Chapter 16: Impossible

Word Prompt: **IMPOSSIBLE**

Word Count: 100 words exactly.

Timeline: Everything is after Freak Nation and the novel, Skin Game, and some After the Dark, but Max never forgives Logan. They're over.

Characters: Max and Alec

**Summary: Miracles are like magic.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine. **

* * *

They say there are no miracles for a science project like me. Fine. Call it magic. But there are some things you just never question. You take it, you hold on, and you just _believe_.

If I could die for her, I could _live_ for her. If I could make her smile, I could do anything. I don't know how, magic or miracle, but I opened my eyes.

I saw her tear-stained face, wide brown eyes. "You _died_,"

I smirked, "I was just kidding,"

"You…you're…"

"Impossible?"

"Yeah." Then she kissed me. And that was like magic and a miracle, too


End file.
